Figure of speech
A proverb is an old or even ancient quotation, usually involving a moral or used to relate to a present situation. It is heavily related to folklore. ( ). List of proverbs Atrean "A child born from parents who love each other will have nothing but goodness in his heart." ( ) Bajoran "He who studies evil is studied by evil." ( ) "If you're not fighting them, you're helping them." - In the Bajoran Resistance ( ) Cardassian "Confession is good for the soul." ( ) "Enemies make dangerous friends." ( ) Denobulan "When in Fellebia, do as the Fellebians do." ( ) Ferengi The Rules of Acquisition performed a function similar to proverbs in Ferengi culture. :The following were quoted as Ferengi sayings, but were not stated to be included in the Rules of Acquisition: "Never ask when you can take." ( ) "A good lie is easier to believe than the truth." ( ) Founders "To become a thing is to know a thing. To assume its form is to begin to understand its existence." ( ) "The drop becomes the ocean...The ocean becomes the drop..." ( ) Human "A needle in a haystack." ( ; ) "When in Rome... do as the Romans do." ( ; ) "Fortune favors the bold." ( ) "As healthy as a horse" ( ) "Easy as pie." ( ) "Power corrupts. And absolute power corrupts absolutely." ( ; ) "You don't kick a man when he's down." ( ) "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." ( ; ) "No good deed goes unpunished." ( ) "Blood is thicker than water." ( ) "Even the eagle must know when to sleep." ( ) "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." ( ) "May you live in interesting times." ( ) :This was described as "an ancient Chinese curse" by Harry Kim "A stranger is a friend you just haven't met yet." ( ) "Home is wherever you happen to be." ( ) "The devil finds work for idle hands." ( ) "Give a man a fish and he eats for a day. Teach him to fish and he eats for a lifetime." ( ) "In for a penny, in for a pound" ( ) "All good things must come to an end." ( ; ) "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." ( ) "The early bird gets the worm." ( ) :This was transformed into "The early bird gets the gagh" by the EMH when adressing B'Elanna Torres ( ) "Best defense is a good offense." ( ) "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." ( ) "A watched pot never boils." ( ) "The proof is in the pudding." ( ) "Two heads are better than one." ( ) Various Latin phrases and Biblical allusions served a function similar to proverbs in Human society. Jem'Hadar "Obedience brings victory." ( ) "Victory is life" ( ) Klingon "Four thousand throats may be cut in one night by a running man with a knife." ( ) "Only a fool fights in a burning house." ( ) "Revenge is a dish that is best served cold." ( ) "You cannot loosen a man's tongue with root beer." ( ) Various sayings of Kahless served a function similar to proverbs in Klingon culture. Mikhal Traveler "My course is as elusive as a shadow across the sky." ( ) Romulan "Never turn your back on a Breen." ( ) Talaxian "Good news has no clothes." ( ) "When the road before you splits in two, take the third path." ( ) "The dream dreams the dreamer." ( ) Vulcan "Only Nixon could go to China." ( ) "One man can summon the future." ( ) Among mirror universe Vulcans, this saying was "One man cannot summon the future." ( ) Xindi "It's easier to count the stars in the sky than it is for an aquatic to reach a decision." ( ) "Dealing with reptilians is like bargaining with the sun. You make no progress, and you come away burned." ( ) "Patience is for the dead." ( ) Other and of unknown origin "Healthy as a Rigellian ox" ( ) "It's lonely at the top." - Claimed to be an Arachnian saying by Queen Arachnia. "Stay out of harm's way." - Claimed to be a Chinese expression by Harry Kim, but disputed by Tom Paris "Put the shoe on the right foot first, but put the left foot first into the bathtub." - quoted by Jadzia Dax while under the influence of Saltah'na energy spheres. ( ) "There's no time like the past." - In use by crews of 29th century timeships. ( ) "The early bird that hesitates gets wormed" :A perversion of "The Early bird gets the worm", stated by the Minosian peddler. Since he had an adaptive design and learned from each encounter, it seems that his incomplete knowledge of this proverb stemmed from his earlier encounter with the Federation starship . "Hot as Vulcan" ( ) "Little birds in their nest get along" ( ) :This would seem to be a 24th century variation on "Birds in their little nests agree" External link * de:Liste der Redewendungen Category:Literature